Fuyez la souffrance
by lonesomemortals
Summary: Que faire lorsqu'une personne perturbée se retrouve dans une vie où la démocratie s'est effondrée ? Où l'être n'est plus ce qu'il est, où les gens tuent et essayent de survivre dans un monde chaotique ? Entre drame, aventure, folie, amour... je vous laisse chers lecteurs découvrir un monde auquel vous ne vous attendiez pas et que vous apprendrez à découvrir et apprécier.
1. Introduction

Flashback : décembre 2010.

Pour Abigäelle, la peur était une menace constante. Lorsque celle-ci était présente des signaux d'alerte se déclenchaient sans raison valable et envahissaient son être de terreur. Et en ce début d'après-midi glaciale de décembre, la menace frappa à la porte, comme si tout à coup elle était bien réelle.

"Ceci est un message d'alerte. Nous allons devoir procéder à un atterrissage d'urgence. Nous vous demandons de ne pas paniquer, sachez que tout rentrera bientôt dans l'ordre dès que l'avion sera au sol. Les questions doivent être posées aux hôtesses de l'air qui seront là pour vous rassurer."

Les recommandations du message préenregistré n'eurent que peu d'effet sur les passagers, car un brouhaha insupportable se fit. Les enfants pleuraient, les hommes témoignaient leur mécontentement, tandis qu'Evanelonore agrippait fermement de ses fins et très longs doigts, ceux d'Abi, ils étaient toujours présents pour la rassurer dans les moments comme celui-ci.

« Tu crois que c'est à cause de ce qu'ils disent aux informations ? Demanda Evanelonore.

- C'est juste l'État qui diffuse ce genre d'images pour effrayer la population, sûrement dû à une nouvelle drogue. J'en ai entendu parler, tu sais ! Arrête de croire à ce genre d'conneries. »

Elle tourna la tête vers toutes ces personnes paniquées. Une femme criait sur une hôtesse de l'air, qui malheureusement ne pouvait rien faire avant l'atterrissage d'urgence. Des larmes camouflaient sa vue, et ses dents arrachaient ses ongles. Evanelonore comprenait son mal-être mieux que quiconque et se mit doucement à caresser ses cheveux roux. Elle s'approcha de son oreille et lui chuchota des mots doux pour la calmer mais elle n'y parvenait pas... Ses jambes étaient cotonneuses et elle tremblait de tout son être. Une hôtesse de l'air passa près d'elles, elle était inquiète de la voir dans cet état. L'amie de notre protagoniste lui affirma seulement qu'elle avait besoin d'un verre d'eau. Elle l'apporta quelques minutes plus tard alors que l'avion était sur le point de se poser.

À l'atterrissage, les gens se bousculaient mais elles étaient bloquées car des militaires armés se trouvaient dans la zone. Evanelonore dépassait le mètre soixante-dix, Abi la regardait de bas. Elle se tenait près d'elle, ne voulant lâcher sa main de peur de la perdre dans la foule. Un soldat s'était approché des deux amies, demandant de le suivre. Elles étaient un peu réticente à cette idée, car en venant en Géorgie, elles avaient pour but et ne désiraient qu'une chose : rejoindre Jared, le petit ami d'Evanelonore. Après un long moment d'attente dans une petite salle vieillie par le temps, le soldat s'approcha d'elles.

"Retirez vos vêtements.

- Pardon ?

- Veuillez retirer vos vêtements mesdames. L'heure est grave, il se passe des choses terrifiantes à l'extérieur. La population a des comportements bizarres.

- Je confirme, vous l'êtes, dit Abigäelle sèchement.

- Je vais regarder si vous ne portez pas de trace de griffure et de morsure."

Elles riaient aux éclats.

" Les jeunes drogués sont carrément capables de mordre et griffer ? Ils sont tous atteints bordel, lança Abigäelle aussi méchamment qu'avant.

- Votre négligence envers mes indications vous mènera à la perte.

- De toute manière, il est hors de question que je me mette nue devant vous ! Des griffures et des morsures ? Vous vous moquez du monde. Sale pervers !"

Ses cris lui valaient de nombreux regards et les gens ne savaient que penser de son comportement. L'homme appela son adjudant, qui arriva, encore plus imposant que lui. Elles n'allaient surement pas changer d'avis. C'était complètement ridicule, comme si des hommes allaient se manger, comme si elles étaient porteuses de ces quelconques marques. L'adjudant leur demanda plus calmement de retirer leurs vêtements. "Simple précaution" avait-il dit. Elles n'en croyaient pas un seul foutre mot. Avant qu'Abi ne puisse le rétorquer, un coup de feu retentit. Puis des cris. Tout le monde se retourna vers la scène tragique. L'hôtesse de l'air qui sortait de l'avion fut prise de force par le pilote qui lui arracha un bout de peau avec une telle violence que les deux jeunes filles en furent horrifiées... Son épiderme s'arracha lentement, laissant encore des bouts de peau sur ce qui restait de son cou. Un jet de sang jaillit, pendant que les militaires essayaient de tirer sur "le pilote" qui ne réagissait absolument pas aux balles. La femme arrêta instantanément de crier et son sang devint de plus en plus sombre et épais. Sous les yeux d'Abigäelle, une innocente dévorée en petits morceaux. Son cœur allait se rompre, ses muscles se tendaient de plus en plus et le disque sonore et le spectacle visuel de la femme qui se faisait dévorer repassaient en boucle dans son crâne. Elle était morte. Ce que les informations diffusaient à la télévision était donc vrai. Un autre coup de feu retentit et la sortit de ses pensées.

"Il faut qu'on s'tire d'ici", annonça Evanelonore tandis qu'elles se précipitèrent à l'extérieur, tout en prenant soin d'éviter les civils et les militaires. Un dernier regard en arrière, une autre mauvaise surprise. Elle vit le corps sans vie de l'hôtesse de l'air, se relever lentement. Elle avait les yeux jaunâtres et effrayants avec un regard aussi vide que le néant. Elle désigna de ses yeux privés de tout un militaire. Elle se jeta sur lui, la bouche béante, dévorant son avant-bras.

« Dépêche-toi ! » Hurla Evanelonore.

Dans la foule, Evanelonore levait la tête pour essayer de chercher Jared. Il devait venir les chercher quand tout d'un coup, elle le vit.

« Mon Dieu, on se retrouve dans un moment étrange, il faut vite qu'on y aille, ça craint ici. J'ai entendu des coups de feu, tous les vols ont été annulés, sûrement à cause de l'épidémie », lui lança Jared paniqué.

Jared prit Evanelonore par le bras et se fraya un chemin avec elle dans la foule pour rejoindre sa grosse voiture. À l'intérieur, il alluma le poste de radio.

" Aujourd'hui, 3.000 vols ont été annulés par des compagnies aériennes à cause de l'épidémie encore inconnue qui ravage la planète. Les militaires sont sur place pour assurer votre sécurité. Nous vous conseillons de bien rester chez vous..."

Avant même que l'animateur radio ne puisse terminer sa phrase, Abi baissa le son de la radio au minimum. Elle n'était pas encore prête à entendre de telles conneries. Ils l'avaient regardé incrédules, mais elle n'avait pas bronché. Puis, elle s'était rassise dans son siège arrière, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, attendant que Jared puisse enfin démarrer.

L'image de la jeune femme qui se faisait dévorer hantait son esprit depuis le début du trajet. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle s'était encrée dans sa mémoire et que jamais elle ne pourrait en sortir. Sa respiration se faisait plus forte et une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Elle tripotait nerveusement son jean et s'arrachait la peau des lèvres.

" Merde, c'est quoi c'bordel..."

Jared avait changé de sens, voyant que tout le monde était rassemblé dans la rue opposée. Ils y redécouvrirent des soldats, ainsi que des civils. Le protecteur du mini groupe ordonna de rester dans la voiture le temps qu'il aille voir ce qui se passait. Evanelonore regarda Abigäelle, inquiète. Leur ami quitta le véhicule pour rejoindre la populace. Il y avait tellement de coups de feu qu'on aurait pu penser à des feux d'artifice. Mais malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas. Jared revint en courant, l'épaule blessée. Il démarra en trombe la voiture.

"Merde, merde, merde ! Ils ont tiré sur tout l'monde ! Ah..."

Evanelonore regardait la grosse veste de son petit ami qui se tachait progressivement de sang. Elle hurlait des injures, le suppliant d'aller à l'hôpital. Mais il n'en fit rien. Il demanda à son amie de prendre le volant, et se jeta à l'arrière avec Abi.

« Enlève ma veste et regarde si la balle est sortie ! Cria Jared.  
>- Je... Je n'peux pas...<br>- Si tu peux bordel ! Enlève-la et regarde si elle est sortie ! »

Doucement, elle retira sa veste qui cachait une chemise noire. Une fois tous les boutons défaits, elle essaya le plus lentement et prudemment possible de dégager son vêtement qui était collé sur sa plaie. D'un coup, la balle chuta sur le siège. Jared, soulagé, demanda de comprimer sa plaie le plus possible jusqu'à trouver de quoi désinfecter et de quoi bander tout ça.

Les mains d'Abi étaient couvertes de sang et cette odeur métallique lui donnait la nausée.

« Arrête-toi d'vant chez moi, il faut aller chercher Alexys, et quelques trucs qui pourraient nous être utiles, prononça Jared avec beaucoup de mal.  
>- Ça ne sert à rien, pourquoi tu veux qu'on parte ? Demanda Abi.<br>- Parce que ça va finir mal cette histoire.  
>- C'est juste une histoire de...<br>- Putain d'merde, si c'était seulement une histoire de drogue, personne n'aurait tiré sur tout l'monde ! »

Elle ravala bruyamment sa salive, scrutant d'un regard mauvais le visage de Jared. Evanelonore freina d'un coup, et se jeta à l'extérieur de la voiture. Elle ouvrit alors la porte de la maison, alluma la lumière et entra.

Pendant un long moment, Jared et Abi restèrent là, à attendre Evanelonore. Soudainement, elle revint avec un gros sac de sport rempli suivie de près par Alexys.

« Abi, prends le sac, à l'intérieur il y a certains trucs pour soigner Jared.  
>- Je ne sais pas faire.<br>- Désinfecte-le et mets-lui une bande, on trouvera un médecin », Lança Evanelonore en jetant le sac derrière.

La voiture démarra, elle essaya tant bien que mal de soigner Jared qui grimaçait de douleur lorsque la compresse imbibée d'eau oxygénée touchait sa plaie. Abi plaça des « stéristrips » pour refermer le plus possible la plaie avant de rabattre un bandage propre.

« Il faut qu'on parte d'ici. Évite les autoroutes... ordonna Jared, tournant presque de l'œil.  
>- On va où ? Demanda Alexys en pleurs.<br>- On va... Juste se balader... Juste... Juste partir un peu. Ça va aller ma puce... Ça va aller... »

Jared mentait à sa sœur, Abigäelle voyait bien qu'il était effrayé. Désormais, le monde fuyait la réalité.


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 : « Ça va prendre du temps de restaurer le chaos ? »

Après la catastrophe, 3 mois passèrent. Les difficultés n'étaient pas minces et tout le monde souffrait de cette situation. Nos protagonistes s'étaient beaucoup déplacés avec pour seul but : survivre.

Jared, Alexys et Evanelonore cherchaient des lieux sécurisés. Après avoir trouvé une maison délaissée par ses propriétaires, ils s'étaient installés ici, histoire de quelque temps.

Evanelonore secoua légèrement Abigäelle pour la réveiller. Elle ne voulait pas quitter sa grosse couette, qu'elle considérait comme son cocon, son bien-être. Ses mains se posèrent instinctivement sur ses yeux, qu'elle frotta légèrement pour essayer de retrouver une bonne visibilité par un matin aussi sombre. "Il faut qu'on s'tire d'ici". Evanelonore était déjà debout près de Jared, des armes de fortune en mains. Elle les regardait, incrédule, les yeux légèrement plissés.

" Pourquoi on doit partir ? Je suis fatiguée...

- Prends le strict minimum et ton arme puis cours dans la voiture."

Jared préparait ses affaires avec Evanelonore à une grande vitesse tandis qu'Alexys fouillait dans les placards à la recherche de nourriture. Ses pieds touchèrent le sol glacé et un frisson parcourut son dos. Elle enfila alors ses chaussures et s'avança près de la porte. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée pour l'ouvrir et quand elle l'ouvrit enfin, le soleil lui apporta ses premiers rayons. Ils se posèrent sur sa peau blanche qui était éclaboussée de petites taches de rousseur. Sa couverture sur les épaules, elle posa un pied devant l'autre et courut vers la voiture. Elle se jeta à l'arrière. Contrairement à Abi, Jared marchait arme à la main, tenant derrière lui sa petite amie et sa petite sœur.

" Abigäelle !?" Quand Evanelonore prononçait son prénom en entier, c'est qu'elle était en danger de mort.

« Oublie encore une fois ton arme, et je te la scotche au bout du bras.

- Le scotch, c'est facile à enlever."

Elle la scruta de ses yeux en amande. Jared pinçait ses lèvres pour cacher un petit sourire qui s'était dessiné sur sa bouche. Elle lui envoya une claque derrière la tête et ils montèrent dans la voiture. Jared démarra, emprunta un petit chemin de terre avant de se retrouver sur une petite route, il évitait toutes les autoroutes, qui étaient généralement infestées "d'hommes."

Après plusieurs heures de route, ils avaient beaucoup de crampes, ils décidèrent de s'arrêter quelques instants pour refaire le plein de carburant, aussi bien celui de la voiture que le leur. C'était un plaisir qu'ils ne s'offraient que très rarement, celui de manger des petits gâteaux, les rares encore mangeables.

Après avoir repris la route, qui était anormalement calme, Evanelonore s'était endormie à l'arrière. Jared, ne voulant trop conduire du à sa blessure, préféra se poser dans une autre maison. Il en remarqua une qui paraissait tranquille. Jared réveilla doucement Evanelonore et ils firent l'inspection de la maison. Alexys était resté dans la voiture avec Abi.

Après plusieurs minutes, ils étaient venus les chercher, prenant les couvertures et les armes.

« Abi, tu peux me soigner ?

- Ai-je le choix ?"

Elle devait plus la cicatrisation aux antibiotiques qu'à ses mains. Mais encore une fois, elle avait répété les mouvements qu'elle avait appris par cœur depuis des mois de soin. Après qu'il fut désinfecté, il regarda Evanelonore avec instance. Elle lui sourit, et ils allèrent tous deux dans la chambre, demandant d'abord si ça dérangeait à Abi et Alexys.

Du côté d'Abi, elle préférait visiter la maison. Elle était tombée sur une magnifique bibliothèque, parsemée de livres desquels émanait une odeur délicate, changeant de celle de la pourriture.

Quittant le couloir, elle s'approcha d'une chambre qui était proche de celle où étaient ses amis. Elle ouvrit lentement la porte qui fit un grincement horrible. Une odeur infecte lui brûla les narines. Elle vit deux cadavres. Leurs crânes étaient explosés, le sang et quelques morceaux de leur cerveau avaient été projetés contre le mur. Elle referma la porte avec violence, elle essaya de calmer sa respiration affolée. Plaquant son dos contre la porte, elle se laissa doucement glisser, au même moment ses larmes se mirent à couler. Ses mains contre son visage pour masquer cette honte, celle de voir des hommes malades, tant d'horreur... Elle étouffa tant bien que mal des sanglots. Elle se releva en titubant, essuyant ses larmes. Elle s'était rapprochée de la chambre où se trouvaient Eva et Jared.

"Je ne tiens plus. C'était déjà difficile avant, mais alors là, c'est pire...

- Je compatis. Un jour, elle comprendra, j'en suis sûr, tenta de rassurer Jared à Evanelonore.

- Non, elle ne comprendra jamais. Elle est inconsciente. Elle n'a pas tué un seul rôdeur depuis le début. Je ne serai pas éternellement derrière elle.

- Chut, elle risque de nous entendre.

- Tant pis, j'en ai marre."

Les propos de son "amie" avaient été aussi violents que toutes ces morts et ils resteraient longtemps sur sa conscience. Elle était un poids ? Alors elle n'allait plus l'être. Aujourd'hui, elle était comparable à ces choses immondes qu'ils appelaient "rôdeurs" et qui selon ses amis étaient des monstres ignobles et solitaires, dont la population aurait aimé se débarrasser. Après une minute de réflexion, elle se leva avec difficulté. Ses membres tremblaient et sa tête lui brulait. Elle prit quelques affaires, surveilla Alexys qui dormait sur le canapé et dans un dernier mouvement...

Elle referma la porte qui la séparerait à tout jamais des ses amis.


	3. Chapitre 2

Note de l'auteur : les opinions exprimées par les personnages ne reflètent pas les miennes.

-  
>Chapitre 2 : « De nos jours, on survit à tout sauf à la mort. »<p>

Cela faisait bientôt plusieurs heures qu'Abigäelle marchait seule sur la route. Pas l'ombre d'un homme. Pas le moindre son. Ou peut être celui des feuilles qui flottaient dans le vent. Un silence assourdissant. Elle regardait chaque seconde derrière elle, attendant une voiture ou quelque chose. Mais rien. Elle se demandait « pourquoi ne pas chanter ? ». Cela faisait tellement longtemps que rien n'était parvenu à son oreille, hormis les voix de Jared, Alexys et Evanelonore. Mais maintenant, ça avait changé. Alors, elle prit une profonde inspiration et se mit à crier :

I'm still laughing like hell  
>You think that by crying to me<br>Looking so sorry that I'm gonna believe  
>You've been infected by a social disease<br>Well, then take your medicine

I created the sound of madness, wrote the book on pain  
>Somehow I'm still here to explain<br>That the darkest hour never comes in the night  
>You can sleep with a gun<br>When you gonna wake up and fight for yourself?

Rien, seulement elle... Elle fronça alors les sourcils. Ce silence... il la rendait folle ! Elle avait envie de se frapper la tête contre un arbre, se mordre la peau. Elle commençait à montrer des signes d'énervement. Il fallait qu'elle décompresse...

« Alors comme ça, on parle de « zombi » ? Où êtes-vous, scientifique ? De toute façon, vous êtes des bons à rien, on sait tous une chose : c'est une drogue ! Des zombis ? Laissez-moi rire. Où sont vos zombis, messieurs les docteurs ? Ouais ouais ouais, j'me disais bien aussi ! »

Elle se mis à crier.

« Allez, venez les zombis ! Venez bouffer ma chair, je suis fraîche et bonne ! Où vous vous cachez ? Bah alors, on ne répond plus ? Ou vous êtes trop feignasses pour traîner votre cul ici ? Tu vois docteur ? Ils sont occupés à se droguer. »

Elle pouffa de rire. Jared prétendait qu'ils étaient attirés par le bruit... Il était aussi con que ces médecins.  
>D'un coup, quelqu'un sortit des feuillages.<p>

« Ah, enfin quelqu'un ! Ouh... Tu n'as pas bonne mine. Tu fais partie des gars qui s'droguent ? Tu t'rends compte de c'que tu fous toi et tes copains ? Fait chier l'humanité ! Et ne me réponds pas avec des grognements salopard ! »

Il s'approchait de plus en plus d'Abi, ses mains en avant, cherchant à la toucher, elle lui envoyait des coups de pied, mais il revenait toujours. Elle le cherchait, criait encore plus fort chaque fois qu'il s'approchait d'elle.  
>D'un coup, il se jeta sur elle, la fit basculer en arrière et fit claquer ses dents pourries près de son visage. Ses mains sur son torse, elle essayait de se dégager de son emprise, en hurlant.<br>L'odeur qu'il dégageait était infecte. Elle aurait aimé être privée de son odorat. C'était tellement fort qu'elle crut en avoir des goûts étranges dans sa bouche. À ce moment-là, elle réprimait une envie de vomir.  
>Ses yeux se noyaient de larmes. Le drogué sur elle, ne voulait pas partir, elle éclata en sanglots, à bout de forces, hurlant à l'aide.<p>

Les minutes de plaintes parurent une éternité. D'un coup, le drogué, s'affaissa sur Abigäelle, violemment. Ses yeux toujours imbibés de larmes, ses longs cils inondés d'eau, une grande bouffée de soulagement l'envahit. Puis elle fit éclater un rire hystérique. Une énorme main se posa sur sa bouche, la forçant à se taire. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et vis un homme, aux traits durs. Il arborait un corps bien entretenu, il était de très grande taille, très imposant.

« Tu n'as pas fini d'hurler p'tite pute ?  
>- Mooh mehh muuh meeh »<p>

Abi se demandait bien comment cet homme voulait qu'Abi réponde si il avait sa main répugnante sur sa bouche ? Il l'enleva délicatement, en répétant : « chut, si tu cries, j'te fracasse. ».

« Bon, maintenant, dis-moi, petite rousse. Pourquoi tu hurles comme un phoque ?  
>- Et pourquoi pas ? Je crie si je veux ! »<p>

Avant même qu'elle ne puisse crier, il posa de nouveau sa main sur ma bouche. Ses yeux fixaient son autre main. Enfin, autre main... C'était plutôt sarcastique d'employer le mot « main » vu le moignon ignoble qu'il traînait sous son nez.  
>Malgré sa force imposante, elle se dégagea de son emprise. (Bon, il y avait mis du sien aussi.)<p>

« C'est bon, ça va, j'arrête de crier.  
>- Arrête de chialer comme une p'tite fille aussi ! T'fais quoi ici ?<br>- J'te retourne la question putain !  
>- Bah j'te sauve la vie d'un p't'ain de rôdeur !<br>- Ce n'est pas un rôdeur ! Il a un nom !  
>- Ah bon ? Lequel ?<br>- Je ne sais pas, Jean-Charles peut être ?  
>- C'est la meilleure ! Putain ! Je savais que les roux étaient cons, mais à ce point-là... Réveille-toi ma p'tite ! C'l'apocalypse, tu suis un peu ? Tout l'monde est mort et le truc que t'vois là c'est un rôdeur, un mordeur, un zombi, un mort-vivant, ils bouffent les organes, les humains, comme moi !<br>- Non, c'est Jean-Charles !  
>- Et il faisait quoi sur toi ? Putain heureusement qu'la moitié de la population a crevé et j'espère que ta race a bien souffert !<br>- J'te rappelle qu'il n'existe qu'une race, la race humaine !  
>- Non, il y en a plusieurs ! Il y a la race des Américains, la race des rousses, la race des noirs et surement la race des Jean-Charles comme tu dis ! P'tain, regarde, tu ramènes pleins de rôdeurs !<br>- Et toi, tu te classes dans quelle catégorie ?  
>- Celle des Américains imbécile.<br>- Ah bon ? Je t'aurais mis dans celle des caniches. »

L'homme l'avait dévisagé longuement, d'un regard noir. Elle était toujours par terre, près du corps de Jean-Charles. À ce moment-même, d'autres Jean-Charles s'approchaient d'eux. L'homme, qu'elle qualifiait d'hargneux, la prit alors par les cheveux et la força à la suivre. Ils s'enfermèrent dans une maison, loin des Jean-Charles.  
>Ne lâchant toujours pas les cheveux d'Abi, il apporta son visage à celui de la jeune rousse et lui cracha à la figure :<p>

« J'ai failli crever pour ta gueule sale conne !»

Puis il détourna les yeux, la poussa contre le mur et ouvrit tous les placards, en quête de nourriture. En attendant, elle se releva, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. Quand elle avait enfin récupéré, elle vit l'homme, fouillant dans son sac.

« Besoin d'aide ?  
>- T'pas d'la bouffe ?<br>- Pourquoi je t'en offrirai ?  
>- Parce que j't'ai sauvé d'une putain d'attaque de rôdeur.<br>- De Jean-Charles, de Jean-Charles... »

Sa mâchoire s'était crispée, sa main s'était serrée très fort, au point d'en voir ses veines. Il s'avança à grands pas vers Abi, la prit par les cheveux et la repoussa contre le mur.

« Tu sais quoi p'tite pute ? J'aurais dû te laisser crever, bouffée comme une chienne de rousse ! » Hurla-t-il.

Elle renifla, tentant de cacher des larmes. Il avait un regard si noir, si haineux. L'était-il avant l'attaque des Jean-Charles ou bien avant ? Pourquoi il se comportait ainsi ? Ces questions déboulaient dans la tête d'Abigäelle. Elle pensait aussi qu'il devait être du même avis que ces scientifiques... Des zombis, mangeurs de chair humaine.  
>Il se retourna et passa une main sur son visage. Elle s'était accroupie pour attraper son sac et lui avait tendu une boite de thon. Mais vu qu'il ne réagissait en rien, elle lui avait envoyé dans le dos, il s'était retourné, ouvrant grand sa gueule pour finalement la refermer en voyant de la nourriture. Elle était certaine qu'il aurait mangé même sur la tête d'un pouilleux.<br>Il l'ouvrit facilement, et dévora le poisson d'une traite. Tandis qu'Abi, dans son coin, l'observait. Il leva les yeux vers Abigäelle.

« Qu'es-tu r'gardes morveuse ? »

Puis, elle avait de nouveau tourné la tête. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle prit son courage à deux mains et finis par se lever. Il suivait ses mouvements de son regard haineux, tandis qu'elle se précipitait vers la salle de bains. Il n'y avait pas d'eau courante. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle n'avait pas eu le privilège de se laver, de faire partir cette crasse sur sa peau. Elle dégageait une odeur répugnante et le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'elle y était habituée. Par chance, les habitants de cette maison avaient laissé leurs parfums et elle put les sentir. L'un sentait la pomme, l'autre, la vanille. D'autres sentaient beaucoup plus fort, ceux de l'homme. Les odeurs étaient tellement fortes qu'elle en eut un mal de tête. Alors, elle reposa tous les flacons et retourna dans la pièce où l'homme se trouvait.  
>Il la dévisagea de nouveau, puis s'étala sur le canapé, poussant un gémissement de bien-être. Elle s'approcha de lui, doucement, limite sur la pointe des pieds, ayant peur de réveiller une bête sauvage. Il n'ouvrit même pas un œil. Elle regardait ses traits durs, son visage couvert de sang...<p>

« Tu veux que je te débarbouille ? »

Il ouvrit un œil, et la regarda exaspéré. Sans répondre, il poussa un soupir.

« Je peux dormir ici ? Demanda Abigäelle d'une voix douce, se mêlant à un murmure d'enfant.  
>- Tu plaisantes ? Tu dors par terre où tu te débrouilles dans les autres pièces. Je ne dors pas à côté d'une rousse. »<p>

Puis il avait de nouveau fermé les yeux et pour elle, c'était un nouvel échec. Elle fronça les sourcils et partis en direction d'une chambre, et sauta dans le lit.  
>Puis, elle sombra dans le sommeil, doucement. Jusqu'à ce que ses pensées soient confuses, que ce monde s'effondre pour laisser place à un monde meilleur, un songe bien gardé, où personne ne pouvait jamais la blesser.<p> 


	4. Chapitre 3

Voilà le nouveau chapitre de Fuyez la souffrance, merci pour vos reviews qui me font chaud au cœur ! Une petite dédicace à ma patate (Nnoxx) qui a déjà une petite présence dans mon précèdent chapitre avec la boîte de thon et qui va de nouveau apparaître dans ce chapitre.  
>Je remercie aussi ma petite Louane qui m'aide énormément pour former ma fiction, qui me donne des petites idées... Ca me fait énormément plaisir, sachant que tu dois -toi aussi- me supporter.<p>

J'ajoute aussi que le travail d'une bêta est quand même quelque chose de remarquable. Surtout de la mienne \o/

« La solitude est une façon de se prendre en otage. »

Chapitre 3 :

Abi se levait doucement. Elle n'était plus seule. Il y avait un garçon dans la pièce d'à côté et elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre avec lui. En se levant, elle prit un crayon gris qui se trouvait dans le placard et noua ses cheveux en chignon. Elle mit un peu de temps avant de pouvoir retourner dans la salle à manger, où se trouvait surement l'homme qui l'avait aidé hier. En entrant dans la pièce, il n'était pas là.

« Où il est lui ? »

Elle grimpa les marches quatre à quatre jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve deux pièces. En ouvrant la première, il n'y était pas... Et lorsqu'il lui fallut ouvrir la dernière, son cœur battait à la chamade. En regardant dans la pièce, rien non plus. Sa respiration se faisait plus forte et des larmes noyaient sa vue.

« Tu ne peux pas être parti putain d'enfoiré d'merde... »

En descendant d'un étage, elle remarqua que son sac n'était plus là. Plus de médicaments. Plus de vivres... Elle prit un grand vase qui se trouvait près d'elle et l'éclata à terre, hurlant des injures et frappant dans le vide.  
>Elle ne savait pas comment ceci était arrivé, mais c'était arrivé. Elle s'était retrouvée allongée par terre, les cheveux dans sa bouche, respirant de plus en plus lentement avec des larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues pour finir sur ses lèvres. C'était salé. Abigäelle se demandait comment est-ce que ses larmes peuvent être salées alors que son corps était rempli d'amertume ?<p>

Une heure plus tard, elle était toujours allongée à terre, mais ses larmes avaient cessé. Elle avait entendu des grattements à la porte. Elle se redressa instantanément, pensant que l'homme qui l'avait délaissé était revenu. Elle ouvrit la porte avec le loquet. Une main crasseuse se faufila dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Elle recula et trébucha, se retrouvant les fesses à terre. Sa tête se pencha sur le côté pour voir ce qu'il y avait derrière mais la seule chose qu'elle vit était le visage décomposé et gris du monstre qu'elle considérait encore d'humain. Il grognait fortement, essayant de passer sa tête contre la porte, grattant toujours de ses horribles ongles, laissant même des traces de sang.

« Tu peux grogner connard. »

Elle se redressa et voulut refermer la porte mais la main du rôdeur bloquée.

« Allez, dégage ta main. »

Elle chercha à forcer, mais lorsqu'elle entendit un craquement, elle recula encore plus. Elle regarda dans les yeux l'homme et cria :

« Ok, je suis désolée de t'avoir fait mal ! Pardon, mais tu ne bouges pas, j'ai besoin de fermer la porte. Mais tu ne la fais pas partir, je me suis énervée, tu m'énerves encore mais je n'ai pas mes médicaments du coup, ça me soûle encore plus. Alors s'il te plait, le gars qui était là hier est parti, je passe une journée de merde alors ne la rends pas plus dure. »

Malheureusement, la seule réponse qu'elle reçut fut un grognement. Elle soupira et laissa tomber ses mains le long de son corps. Elle se tourna et chercha une autre sortie. Elle ne vit seulement que des fenêtres.

« C'est l'heure de jouer au singe. »

Elle observa dehors si personne n'était là. Dans la rue, seulement deux Jean-Charles titubaient. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et passa avec difficulté. Son atterrissage était légèrement un peu plus fort que prévu, écrasant à son passage des tulipes. Elle en cueillit une et l'apporta à son nez fin. Elle renifla et soupira. Elle la garda dans ses petites mains et prit la route, évitant les hommes qui rôdaient près d'ici.

« Pff, ils sont tellement cons qu'ils n'ont même pas vu que je suis passée. »

Elle pouffa de rire et déchira des pétales de la tulipe.

« L'homme sans bras va revenir, oui, non, peut être. Oui, non peut être. Non. Non, il ne va pas revenir. La tulipe a parlé. »

Elle jeta en arrière la tulipe. Près de la route, elle aperçut un camion de pompier.

« Ouah, comment il est super grand ! »

Sa bouche était bouche bée. En effet, elle était vraiment de petite taille alors le camion était pour elle quelque chose d'immense. Elle caressa le camion du bout de ses doigts. Elle s'approcha de la porte et l'ouvrit. Elle regarda autour d'elle « pour voir si personne ne la voyait ». Elle grimpa difficilement à l'intérieur et s'installa du côté conducteur. Elle prit dans ses mains le volant et fit mine de conduire.

« Lieutenant Abigäelle Grainger, une urgence ! Un jeune homme a perdu sa main dans un accident. Il faut que vous alliez le sauver ! Il n'y a que vous pour faire ce genre d'intervention ! » Dit-elle en prenant la voix d'un homme.

Elle bomba fièrement le torse et posa sur son crâne un casque qui se trouvait sur l'autre siège.

« Oh, mon petit soldat, vous me flattez ! J'irai sauver cet homme ! »

Puis elle refit mine de conduire. Elle appuyait même de partout. D'un coup, la sirène s'activa. Elle fit un bond sur son siège et rigola.

« C'est un cas d'extrême urgence là ! »

Et elle continua à jouer comme une enfant inconsciente du danger. Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête, elle vit un monstre s'approcher du camion. Elle ouvrit entièrement la fenêtre et cria :

«Circulez, il n'y a rien à voir ! »

Malheureusement, la chose grimpa de manière encore inconnue et tenta d'attraper Abigäelle. Elle poussa un hurlement et passa à l'arrière. Par la fenêtre, elle vit que beaucoup de drogués s'approchaient du camion. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle. À ce moment-là, la sirène était devenue un bruit insupportable. Et les grattements des drogués sur le camion encore plus. Lorsqu'elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'avant, beaucoup de ces choses essayaient de grimper. Elle hurla de plus belle. Il avait un visage immonde, son œil était parti et pendait sur sa joue. Enfin, le reste de sa joue. Elle était toute arrachée, jusqu'à ses lèvres qui dévoilaient des dents pourries. Ceux de derrière n'étaient pas mieux. Mais elle préféra se mettre en position fœtale, fermant fort les yeux.

« Je suis le lieutenant Abigäelle Grainger, je suis bien plus forte que vous, je n'ai pas peur. »

Elle avait beaucoup de mal à respirer et répétait cette phrase à s'en briser la voix. Pour elle, ils allaient quitter le camion très vite. Sauf qu'ils ne partiraient pas de si tôt. Cette fois elle avait vraiment peur. Elle regarda partout autour d'elle pour voir si elle ne pouvait pas sortir quelque part mais rien. Elle chercha des yeux quelque chose pour les faire bouger mais rien. Tout avait été pillé, laissant Abigäelle démunie.

Elle ne devait pas s'attendre à un miracle, bien au contraire. L'homme sans main n'allait pas revenir pour elle et encore moins ses anciens amis. Elle était seule dorénavant et elle devait assumer ses actes. C'était bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire étant donné les circonstances déplorables dans lesquelles elle se trouvait la plus part du temps.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, Abigäelle était toujours coincée quelque part. Que ça soit entre la maison, le camion... Elle était bloquée. Elle se disait intérieurement que le blocage qu'elle avait en elle reflétait sur le blocage dans le camion.  
>Les drogués grognaient toujours en agitant leurs mains face à la jeune rouquine qui ne savait d'aucune façon comment réagir. Elle était toujours allongée en position du fœtus, se couvrant les oreilles, les yeux fermés, forçant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas les rouvrir.<p>

La sirène s'arrêta d'un coup, soulageant les oreilles d'Abigäelle. Mais elle n'osait toujours pas ouvrir les yeux.  
>D'un coup, une force inconnue la tira vers l'avant. Elle hurla, essayant de se débattre. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'un drogué l'attrape pour lui infliger, on ne sait quel supplice, sauf que d'habitude les drogués ne parlaient pas. Mais celui-ci oui.<p>

« Ferme-là putain ! Tu as vu tout l'boucan qu'tu fais ? C'pas croyable ! »

Abigäelle ouvrit les yeux et elle vit l'Homme sans main ici. La tulipe avait eu tort, il était revenu. Elle prit une grosse bouffée d'air et se jeta dans les bras de l'homme. Il la repoussa violemment. Elle se cogna la tête contre la porte. Elle apporta sa main à celle-ci et le regarda méchamment.

« Pourquoi tu es revenu ?  
>-Tu veux que j'reparte p't'être ? »<p>

Elle hocha négativement la tête. C'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait répondre.

« Bien. »  
>Il sortit du camion et frappa du pied un mort. Abigäelle descendit à son tour et observa les morts autour d'elle. Elle fut prise d'un haut le cœur et fut projetée en avant pour vomir. L'odeur était infecte. Ainsi que les restes de morts. Ils étaient complètement défigurés. L'homme observa Abigäelle, impatient. Lorsqu'elle se redressa, se tenant le ventre, elle vit qu'il avait une voiture<p>

« Je dois venir avec toi ?  
>-Tu crois t'peux venir si facilement minotte ?<br>-Si tu es revenu me chercher, peut-être bien que oui.  
>-Tu vas d'voir me rendre des services.<br>-Quoi donc ?  
>-T'vois mon moignon ? J'peux pas faire grand chose maintenant. Donc tu vas m'aider à faire des trucs. »<p>

Elle ne savait pas exactement quel genre de trucs mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Elle avait bien vu qu'elle était incapable de se gérer seule. Alors autant être avec quelqu'un. Sachant que c'était un warrior, Abi allait en profiter.

Il se dirigea vers la voiture et Abigäelle en fit de même. Elle s'installa sur le siège passager et observa l'homme qui s'installa.

« Tu t'appelles comment ?  
>-Merle.<br>-Ce n'est pas un prénom d'oiseau ça ?  
>-Et toi ?<br>-Abigäelle.  
>-Ce n'est pas un prénom de conasse ça ?»<p>

La voiture démarra rapidement, laissant derrière elle des morts et le camion qui avait tant amusé Abigäelle.


End file.
